Royal Blood
by Nahenahe
Summary: I am Isabella Marie, Princess of the undead. I have been promised to my cousin Prince Drake, but I have other plans. Will I find true love? This isn't your typical BellaEdward story! Please give me a chance you might like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic so please be kind...but seriously feel free to let me know what you think. Hope you like it, enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I sadly but very truly do not own twilight or any of Stephenie's fabulous characters...**

**Chapter One**

**500 Years**

**A****n invitation arrived this morning; I don't have to see it to know what it is for. It has been five hundred years since the last gathering. It is now time for the 4 remaining bloodlines to return to Volterra and celebrate our lives. If that's what you want to call this existence.**

**I was conceived from two very powerful vampire families. My father is Lord Charles Swan of Norwich and my mother is Lady Renee of Volterra. They were married over 1500 years ago and have lived in Norwich ever since. I am Isabella Marie, Princess of the undead. I am 317 years old if you're counting and won't age a day over 17.**

**We are very rare only one other vampire family has been able to have a child, the Dracul family, royalty from Transylvania. Vlad II the prince of Wallachia and his wife Amelia had a son,Vlad III. Also known as Drake, Prince of Vampires. He is my intended mate, but if you ask me, which they wont I'd say no. I want to fall in love; I want to make my own choice. Don't get me wrong Drake is everything a female vampire my age should want, tall, pale and handsome. But he is all wrong for me. He is too self-absorbed and already has taken many females for mates. He uses and tosses aside, I was so afraid to find out what he would do with me.**

**I was off in deep thought again, thinking of what could be when my father's thundering voice invaded my mind. "Bella, don't you want to see what is on the invitation? Are you not curious?" he stated "this is your first gathering my child"**

**I laughed at his expression "Father of course I am curious and excited to go to the gathering. I want to see others like us, other vampires." **

"**What about Drake are you excited or curious? He had too much interest in his tone.**

**I shook my head sadly "Neither, I prefer not to see him at all"**

"**Bella, you are to rash with your judgment of Drake" my father's voice a bit amused. "No father I am not" I muttered "he isn't pure enough for me"**

"**Oh, I see you have heard the rumors they speak of him." he added. **

"**I don't believe them to be just rumors father, Henry has seen his displays and says it is true." We sat in silence for a few moments; I waited for him to say something. Nothing came but a strange buoyancy in myself "I will not be with him, he is not my mate. I know this papa I can feel it" I cried.**

"**I think we should discuss this with your mother, you know he is her nephew?" he said clearly worried about my mothers reaction. "I will speak with her tonight after all I just want my baby to be happy." **

**I threw myself at him hugging him fiercely. "Thank you father I love you. This means so much to me" **

**He hugged me back suppressing a small laugh "I know Bella, I love you too."**

**The rest of my day was a bore; I tried to stay busy waiting to hear from my parents. I called for one of my favorite books from the large mahogany bookcase with my mind. I was surprised my book held nothing for me today my thoughts were in to much in a jumble. I was so lost in thought I started day dreaming of Mr. Darcy, and how I knew he/or a man like him was out there somewhere for me.**

"**Excuse me Princess" Sophie knocked lightly on my door "Lord and Lady Swan would like to see you in the drawing room"**

"**Thank you Sophie" I could feel her about to leave "Wait! How are they? Did my mother seem upset?"**

**She pondered before answering "no miss, I believe it will be favorable for you". At her words I ran down the long hall and slid down the marble staircase almost crashing into my fathers' stone chest. **

"**Slow down darling you might break through the door" he was chuckling as he held me close. "Sorry, you wanted to see me?" I sent him a little wink.**

**Behind me a sweet voice called "Yes love we need to speak with you, please come in". By now my breathing was normal; I walked in and sat in the large arm chair in front of the fire, as my father took his place next to my mother on the antique sofa. "Your father has told me of your concerns about your engagement to Drake, is this true?" she pressed me. I looked at my father for guidance he just nodded for me to speak. "It is true mother, I want to choose for myself, I want to fall in love. I don't want to be forced into an unhappy eternity" I turned to watch the fire, I was making the flames jump up and down with my mind. My mother**** looked taken back by my words, a bit unsure of her daughters proclaimation. She want saying anything, she just sat there looking at me and then glaced at my father. She finally reached across the table and took my hand, at her touch I stopped playing with the fire and acknowledged her again. ****"Alright" is all she said. Alright what? Yes no what is alright? "During our stay in Volterra, you will find a suitable mate, if your do you may marry him and there will be no questions no fights". My eyes lit up with happiness, she was going to let me choose. My excitement got away with me I almost didn't hear her next words. "If you don't find a suitable mate you will marry Drake and you will not fight or complain." her voice was stern and serious. **

**It was so final, so to the point I couldn't speak, I only had two weeks to find the love of my life, my existence. Was she mad? Was that even enough time? All I knew was this had to be enough if I was going to have an eternity free of Drake. My mind was still thinking this over I had to make sure this is what I really wanted. That was stupid I didn't need to think about this, this is what I had to do. **

"**I accept, I will find my mate, you will see". My voice was over confident. **

"**I hope so my dear" she said as she touched my cheek. "I hope so."**

**My father just beamed at me, I knew he wouldn't say anything out loud. **

Bella, I know you are nervous that this might not work, don't worry I will do all I can to help you to help assure your happiness.

**His words comforted me, I was happy he and I shared the same power, we are both telepathic. It makes it easier for us to carry conversations without my mother prying. She was always the stricter by the rules kind of parent. I know she thought it was better for us all, but sometimes we needed to make our own rules. **

"**Well if this is all for tonight Bella I think you should get your things ready for our trip, we leave in two days". She said as a hint for me to leave her and my father alone. "Thank you again mother, I love you." I kissed her on the cheek and turned to my father to do the same. I let my mind speak for me, **Thank you papa; you will see I will find my prince charming.** He just smiled and flashed his pearly white teeth. "Good night, my darling."**

**Time seemed to drag on as I watched Sophie pack my things she wanted to make sure every outfit was just perfect. She wouldn't let me touch my own things or even move them with my mind. **

"**Bella, please princess you mustn't help with small trivial things like this." She waved her hand at me. "Besides you won't know what to pick out, I have an eye for these things" She said proudly. **

"**I know I just thought I could help, who will want me when I am not even capable of dressing myself"? I sulked a bit hiding under my pillows. I was letting self doubt take over me now this couldn't be good. After all I was a princess, a powerful one in fact. I could use my telepathic abilities to communicate to others and to control ones mind. I also had the telekinetic power to move objects of any shape or form with just a thought. And lets not forget about my inhumanly features, the kind that could enchant the strongest of my kind. I had all the best womanly features from my mother. I had a soft tone to my skin and could blush red as a rose. My eyes are a smoldering brown with specks of gold my hair is long a rich chocolate brown. I am a petite build but very strong and I must say the curves all lay in the correct places. So why should I worry, who wouldn't think of me as a prize? Hmm, a prize is that what I really want to be? Before my thoughts could wander farther I heard foot steps outside my door. And then he spoke, Henry, the captain of our guard, also Sophie's husband and my favorite informant.**

"**Bella, Sophie?" he called from the other end of the door. "Yes, come in Henry" I called after him. He entered the room with a warm and mischievous smile. He gently kissed Sophie hello and turned to face me. He was always like a big brother I never had. He was there to teach me about life and to protect me from the evil world outside. He found Sophie in Paris one night alone and dying, he felt a strange pull to her and changed her to become one of us. She immediately took to our way of life and has never complained about what she has become. They love each other dearly and I hope to only find a fragment of their love.**

"**So I heard the good news, what are we going to do?" he said teasingly "what is our game plan?"**

"**I'm not really sure, I didn't know I needed a game plan" my face twisted in contemplation. "What am I to do…I have no idea how to make someone fall in love with me".**

**Henry didn't say a word he just sat there staring at me. Sophie suddenly threw something at his head and with his vampire reflexes he caught it and spoke. "You need to be the princess you are, show them you are powerful and show them you are sweet."**

"**Oh okay, that doesn't sound hard at all." My voice was sarcastic. "And how do I display this sort of princess'? They both looked at each other and started to laugh. I didn't think it very humorous I threw a pillow at Henry's head. "What is so funny? You both didn't even have to try, you just knew, you just felt it." I pouted.**

"**It is true Bella, but I know it will be the same for you too". His sincerity was true in each word. "Now don't you worry you will see, with our help you will find love".**

**I knew they were right I just needed to be me, be the Bella I knew was inside. **

**We were all ready, and getting things packed into our cars. My mother packed like we were going away for months, 6 large suitcases were loaded into an extra car just for her. My father on the other hand seemed content with his small bag which probably held just the bare necessities. Too bad for him my mother was always prepared and packed an extra suitcase of his finest things.**

**We arrived at the Norwich International Airport, pulling into the terminal for privately owned jets. We hardly ever used our jet, it was sad really, to think about all the places we could see but never did. My mother and Sophie were so caught up in their conversation I had to strain to understand. I tried to stay calm I was getting nervous with the anticipation. I was just realizing that this was my first gathering and the first time I would see so many of my kind together. My nerves were calmed by the purr of the engines I just focused all my thoughts on the sound. Our flight was smooth it seemed faster than I remembered I was just getting settled when we landed in Florence, Italy. **

**We were met by three cars, dark and tinted; we wouldn't want to be sparkling on a beautiful day like this. The air was warmer here, different from England. It was always surprising to think that vampires would live in such a bright and sunny place. I don't blame my uncles for staying here; it was a splendor no one would want to give up, even if you had to stay hidden all the time. I was staring out the window taking in the country side, wishing I could enjoy it now.**

**My father took my hand and squeezed it a little. **We will be there soon Bella, are you ready for what is to come? There will be many suitors there, all trying for your hand. Just remember to keep your mind clear and you will know which one to choose.

**He gave me another squeeze; I just smiled back at him with thankful eyes. **

I am ready father ready to find true love.

I hope you all liked it...please let me know. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks to all of you who reviewed you guys are awesome it has really pumped me up for the next chapters. Here is chapter 2, it is a little shorter than the first. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Arrival**

**It has been a while since we have visited Volterra, and from the looks of it it hasn't changed much in over 200 years. The city is surrounded by a great stone wall, with only two major entrances. We entered the city on the East it was so beautiful during the day, the light of the sun shone brightly on the main square. I could hear the clock tower chime above the fountain in the square it must be top of the hour. The humans around us were busy about their lives, not even aware of the constant stream of vampires arriving in their city. **

** Driving on the cobblestone roads were something I remembered from childhood, but at least the car made it a tiny bit comfortable now. The last time we were here we arrived in a black carriage being pulled by four Spanish horses. Traveling then was tedious and long, especially if we had to travel at human pace. I am surly thankful for modern technology without it I'd still be on a boat crossing the English Channel.**

**We arrived at the castles main gates, the iron gates opened with ease, to allow us entrance. The castle was made from the same stone as the walls surrounding the city. In fact most of the city itself was built from this light stone. It was now approaching sundown, we were greeted by two males, clearly part of the guard. I recognized the first one immediately. Tall about six foot three, his hair was dark and wavy touching the top of his shoulders. He was very muscular; you could tell even through his clothing, his eyes were a deep crimson. "Ah, Demetri, how nice it is to see you again" my father greeted him with a handshake.**

"**A pleasure again my lord and you highnesses." he spoke fluidly. Demetri helped my mother out of the car and gave orders to some others to take our things to our rooms. I was about to step out when a cool hand touched mine. I looked up a bit startled, he must have been the second male. He was breathtakingly beautiful, his eyes held all my attention. They were a bright topaz I had only seen one other vampire with eyes like his. He was too beautiful to describe his features were so defined like a Greek god. And then he spoke. "Good evening Princess"**

**My dead heart ached at the silkiness of his tone. It was as if an angel just sang a hymn. I let him help me, I was so taken I couldn't find the words to speak. He was much taller than me from the looks of it about six foot one. His hair was a bit messy a dark bronze color, I liked it. I should have said something by now, but I couldn't. He just held my gaze as well as my hand. He looked a bit frustrated, confused maybe. My father noticed my frozen state and interjected.**

"**Thank you my boy, sorry she isn't used to traveling such distances." Immediately I blushed something most vampires can't do. His eyes stared at me a bit more intense now, but I could clearly see intrigue in them now. **

**I finally found the words, "Thank you, I am Bella". His eyes were burning into mine if breathing was a necessity for my kind I would have fainted by now. He softly replied, "Anytime princess I am here to serve you". **

**Again a blush stained my cheeks man did I hate that trait. I think I caught a small smile coming from him now. "Please call me Bella, princess is so formal don't you think? "I added "What may I call you?"**

**He seemed amused at my first statement "Well Bella it is then, very nice to meet you, I am Edward Cullen. You may call me Edward". My mind sparked with remembrance when he said his last name. "Cullen? That sounds familiar, hmm…oh yes, as in Carlisle Cullen?" I asked politely.**

**His eyes lit up at the name, "Yes the very one, he is my father so to speak, do you know him?" his velvety voice rang in my mind.**

**I shook my head "I met him when I was a child, here in Volterra, he was staying here with my uncles". "I believe he and my father knew each other fairly well". We were now at our rooms, I didn't even notice walking into the castle, and this Edward was very distracting.**

"**Here we are Bella, is there anything else I can do for you?" was it a question or a request I thought. "Nothing now, but I would like to speak more about your father if that's okay?" I asked kindly.**

"**I would be happy to speak with you again and I am sure Carlisle would be too." Edwards's voice was happier now. "He is here?" he nodded yes "Wonderful, later than?" With that he walked out of my room, I thought I heard him say something before the door closed "Later my Princess".**

**My room was very large and very blue. Blue has always been a favorite color of mine it seemed to be a natural complement to my pale skin. There was a large queen bed against the wall and a little sitting area with a fireplace. A large armoire in a beautiful dark wood stood in front of an open area I assumed to be the bathroom. My assumptions were right, the bathroom was luxurious, and the same blues flowed into the room. There was a sunken tub in the center of the room I made a mental note to take advantage of this later.**

**Sophie was putting my things away in the armoire and laying out my evening clothes. I went to see what my view would be out the large window, perfect I was over looking the ocean. I always loved the mysterious sea it held so much that was unknown. To me it was a place of peace and serenity.**

"**Bella" Sophie's voice brought me out of my reverie. "You must look beautiful tonight it is your mother's orders". "Tonight you will start your search for your soul mate, but I think you may have already found him, No?" She hinted smugly. My stupid blushes gave away the hope I had for her to be right. "He is fine I will agree, but remember he has to love me and I believe I frustrate him easily".**

**Sophie just laughed "You will see he will love you" she smiled wickedly. "And if he doesn't he is a fool".**

"**Sophie! We just met and we know nothing about each other, maybe he already has a mate." I hoped my words were not true.**

"**A man with a mate doesn't look at a woman like that, he was taken by you. He never once let his gaze leave yours, it was as if you had him in a trance" she smirked again. My mind thought about her words and my heart seemed to pulse again. She was just finishing up my hair, adding a sparkling emerald green crown to my chocolate curls. I looked up to see the final results, it was amazing, and Sophie was a miracle worker. My green velvet dress was just perfectly fit, accentuating all my best features. My skin was glowing thanks to the shimmering lotions she used I even noticed the pink nail polish on the tips of my toenails. She didn't leave anything out. **

"**Magnific! My job here is done it is your turn now princess. You must capture their attention and hold it" she smiled and winked. **

"**Oh Sophie, thank you, I will do my best" I wrapped my arms around her small frame. She hugged me tightly and flashed another bright smile.**

**Just then I heard footsteps approaching my door.** **"Bella, it is time" my father said as he knocked on the door. "I am ready father" I said with just a whisper. He took my hand and kissed my forehead "You look beautiful my child." I blushed in response "thank you father you look handsome as well." We walked down the long hall I noticed portraits of my mother and her family adorning the walls between doors. At the end of the hall was a huge painting of our family "I remember this one" I said as I pointed at it. "Yes, you were only 10. My how you have grown into a young woman and now ready to take a mate." His words were shaky he tried to clear his throat. "Don't be sad father I will always be your little girl" I gave him a half hug as we walked into the main hall. My mother was waiting patiently for us she looked stunning in her fuchsia dress. **

**She embraced me securely "oh Bella you look divine!" She took my father's hand and walked up to the main doors. Demetri greeted my parents and went to announce our arrival. I was starting to panic; my nerves were working against me. My mother grimaced "don't worry dear it's just your uncles." I wasn't nervous about them I was anxious to see Edward again, would he even be here tonight? My mind was whirling with thoughts of him how could he have this effect on me? Demetri motioned for us to enter I inhaled deeply and murmured beneath my breath,** here goes nothing.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**This is so great I never thought I'd have fans so quickly. Thanks again to all those who took time to read and review my story it means alot. The next chapter is now up, I hope you like this one as much as the other two. Happy reading! **

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter Three **

**Familiar faces**

** We entered a bright and beautiful round room, two stories high. I noticed immediately the ****Volturi****, my uncles ****Aro****, Caius, and Marcus sitting at the farthest end of the room. They looked the same still pale and fragile. Seated next them as expected were Jane and Alec, though they were not part of the royal families they were very talented and now an asset to my uncles. ****Aro**** seemed the most impatient to see us, he looked like a child fidgeting in his chair. We glided along the marble floors at a slow pace, as vampires bowed on each side. There were many here who I didn't know but I smiled and bowed my head to each one. On my left I saw ****Demetri**** slide in next to Heidi, I always thought they would make a great pair, I wonder if they are together now. ****On my right I met Edward's gaze he is so beautiful, uh oh here I go again loosing myself in his eyes. I finally pull my eyes down from his stare; I notice a slight smile forming on his lips. To his left I see ****Carlisle proudly by his side**** he ****was giving me a ****joyful**** smile that I returned one in kind. He was surrounded by five o****thers with the same topaz eyes ****this must be his family I thought. My how beautiful they are, I just smiled and nodded in their direction. I found myself feeling excitement of meeting them all. ****My happy thoughts were quickly smashed when I saw Felix and a few others from the guard smirking at me. Yuck! I was hoping my uncles would have gotten rid of Felix by now. I wasn't sure but I think I heard a low growl coming from Edwards's throat, I looked back at him to see Carlisle placing a hand on his sons shoulder, the thought of him growling for me made me blush.**** We were now face to face with my uncles and ****Aro**** stood first.**

** "Charles, you are finally here!" his voice rejoiced. "And my beautiful sister Renee, how are you?"**

** "We are well ****Aro****, and you?" she smiled. "I am wonderful now that you are here it has been too long since our last meeting". He was so vibrant "Oh and this, could this be my angelic niece?" "You are heavenly aren't you?"He cried in delight as he held out his hand to me. I took it and gave him a small peck on his frail cheek. "It is a pleasure to see you uncle". I placed a smal****l kiss on the other two as well,**** all the while thinking my ****mother owed me for this, ****behind an innocent smile of course. **

**Aro**** took my small hand in his again, his expression a bit ****curious****. "Oh my Bella, what do you hold in that mind of yours? I cannot seem to read you at all. What talents do you ****cling to so secretively****?" I stared at him a bit confused "Talents? I don't understand?"**** I know I have a few powers but what is he talking about, I don't hold anything in secret.**

** "Forgive me ****Aro****, but this may not be the time to talk of such things, I would be happy to discuss Bella's talents more privately later" my fathers interruption surprised me. ****Aro**** seemed surprised too but understood. "Yes Charles you are right, let us mingle and enjoy the night" he clapped his thin hands together and music started up and conversation began. **

** I knew exactly who I wanted to ****see so I head straight for them.**** "Carlisle" I said as I gave him a big hug. "It has been so long and you have never visited" he hugged me back. "You ****were ****just a child the last time I saw you, my how you have grown and a young lady at that". "Let me introduce you to my family" he said with a proud smile "This is my wife ****Esme****". I gave her a kiss on the cheek and a warm smile, she was a little rounder than the others but by no means large. She had an angels glow around her heart shaped face and dirty blond****e**** locks. "These are my children, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and you have already met my son Edward". I nodded and smiled to each of them. I was caught off guard by the one he named Alice, when she embraced me in a tight hug. I didn't mind though, I sensed we could be good friends if we had the time. Carlisle spoke again "Everyone this is your Princess Isabella". "It is so lovely to meet all of you, but please do call me Bella" ****I greeted them with animation.**

** I couldn't believe how beautiful they all were, Carlisle was still as dashing as ever with his blonde hair and god like features. Emmett was huge, muscular with curly dark hair and Rosalie who I assumed was his mate, was drop dead gorgeous. Tall for a female, with long wavy blonde hair, her face and body held features of an international super model. She made the prettiest girl**** doubt herself. Jasper could pas****s as her twin and Alice she was ****fascinating****, petite and beautiful with her short spiky black hair. **

** We talked for ****what ****seemed like hours, I couldn't tell what time it was the moon light still trickled in through the windows high above. I was surprised at how much I had in common with them all. Especially Edward, we seemed to be so much a like. Books, music, even the fact that we both would be forever 17. He was more comfortable now, not so tense. But every once and a while I noticed his brows ****would ****scrunch up in frustration. We were speaking to Alice she was trying to convince me to go on a shopping trip with her in the city. I had to admit I was a bit excited at the thought of doing my own shopping for a change, I knew I'd have to bring Sophie along though. All of a sudden Alice froze she seemed to be lost in another place. Jasper noticed quickly and grabbed her hand; Edward grabbed the other and looked as if he is trying to read her mind. **

** "Alice can see the future, she is just having a vision now, nothing to worry about" Carlisle's words eased my growing tension. I relaxed at his words and at the huge smile Alice now had plastered to her face. Edward also smiled and then shook his head at her, I am not sure I was supposed to see that. "Alice, what did you see?" I asked curious. "Don't worry Bella you will see soon enough. Just take my word for it, it wil****l make you very happy, I believe it is ****something you ****have been waiting**** for" she hinted. "Stop blocking me Alice" Edward's voice commanded. "Blocking you? What do you mean?" confusion once again gave in my voice. Edward looked saddened as he spoke "I can read minds Bella". "That is amazing, anyone's mind? What am I thinking?" I thought how amazing it must be to hear others thoughts. "I can't…I can't hear anything from you" he sounded almost upset at this confession.**

** That is strange I wonder if that's why ****Aro**** seemed a bit disappointed as well when he said he couldn't read me. Maybe I was blocking them out. "Really, that is strange, do you mind if I try something?" I asked as I took his hand. He looked down at his hand in mine and then back to meet my eyes. I placed my thoughts in**** his mind,**** the look on his face said it all, and it worked. "How?" his mouth dropped open. "I am telepathic and telekinetic; I can hold conversations in anyone's mind."**

**They were all looking at me now, and blood rushed to my face. A look of surprise flooded all of them. "I have always been able to blush, it is a strange trait" I felt self-conscious now.**

** "So you do have talents, ****Aro**** couldn't read you either then?" he was happy at the thought. "I try not to use them in public my father says that they are a gift and we wouldn't want the enemy to know about them. I'm not sure who exactly the enemy is but I have a feeling it's not you" I was blushing again; I tried to hide it when Edwards hand lifted to my face. "It is even warm to the touch" he pulled away quickly when he realized what he just did. "I don't mind, its okay." I confessed**** it was welcoming to have him touch me. I wondered if he felt the static energy when we were this close.**

** My parents have joined us now and were speaking with Carlisle and ****Esme****, my mother seemed to hit it off with ****Esme**** it was nice to see her enjoying conversation. She didn't speak to anyone but me and father at home with the occasional orders she gave Sophie. She looked at home here amongst her people. I over heard their conversation and wanted to disappear. "She wants to ****fall in love" she said laughing**** "****silly**** child". I didn't think it very funny, I was serious. "And what did you tell her?" ****Esme's**** voice was calm and considerate. My mother looked thoughtful "I told her she has two weeks to find this love she is looking for or she marries Drake". ****Esme**** looked at me ****with a ****sympathetic**** smile**** "Oh I see". "I wonder if I should give her more time, if I should have said something else. I don't**** want**** her to be unhappy as I was when I first married her father". I didn't know she was unhappy they seem to love each other now. "She will be fine, she is a strong no matter what happens at the end of these two weeks she will still be happy" she said this as if she already knew the outcome. I was trying to hear more when a familiar voice interrupted me. **

** "So it's that bad huh? Two weeks or ****you have to ****marry Drake?" he was a bit agitated.**

**"Yes, it is. I agreed to the conditions so what ever happens I must accept it" now I was feeling depressed. I felt a calm wave through my body and looked over to the source of it. It was Jasper I think he just smiled and looked away. Edward noticed my stare "Jasper is like Alice and I, he can control the emotions of a room or single person, he must have felt an emotion from you". "I am doomed I think, how could I ever think this would work? My mother is right I am just a silly child."**

** Just then I felt Edwards ****hands cup**** my chin pulling my face to look at him. "Don't ever say that, you are smart and beautiful, you are powerful and kind. You will find love Bella I feel it, I just know**** it****." He sounded so passionate I couldn't doubt his words. My blushes betraye****d me again; he seemed to have a bigger**** effect on me**** then I wanted to admit**

** "Thank you…but we just met you know nothing about me" my voice was a bit reproachful.**

**"It may be true that we have just met, but I do know you it is my duty you are my princess" his voice was proud. Again I blushed, did he just call me his princess? He was leading me out to the balcony I could hear the crashing waves in the distance. The night sky was glowing bright above us I couldn't help but stare up at the stars. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edwards gaze follow mine, silence fell upon us, it wasn't an awkward silence but a comforting one. Sophie was right, I did find him attractive and easy to talk to, could he feel the same about me? I wanted to ask but he spoke first "What are you thinking?" I wasn't sure now if I wanted him to know, so I fibbed a little. "Just wondering about love it self" I admitted "have you ever been in love, Edward?" He looked shocked at ****my question, certainly not expecting it. He shook his head from side to side "No not completely, I haven't really had the opportunity".**

** I giggled at that "what do you mean****, tonight alone, I have witnessed a handful ****of females ****throwing ****themselves at you". He rolled his ****eyes ****at me "I am not at all interested in them, I am looking for more". As he was speaking I noticed he was closing the distance between us, his eyes were dazzling. I wanted to reach for him but I was too afraid. He gently rubbed my arm with his hand causing a warm sensation to run through my body. Did he feel that too I wondered, I lifted my hand to touch his face when I heard my father's voice "Bella, are you out here?" I turned towards his voice "I am here ****father****, Edward was just going to escort me to my room" I smiled through my lie. **

** "****Aro**** was right Edward you are a good man, thank you for keeping an eye on her. She can be a handful" he winked at me. "Thank you sir, ****your words are too kind, ****I am just do****ing my duty" Edward said firmly as he dropped his hand from my arm. My father just thanked him again and took off to join my mother once again. **

** Edward's words made me hurt inside, what was he doing to me? I just meet him this morning and now I am having strange feelings about him. And did he just say I was his duty? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I just stared at him the hurt in my eyes poring over. I know he noticed but didn't seem to care he reached for my arm again. "Come now Bella I'll walk you to your room." I pulled away quickly, how could he I thought. "Don't bother I can find my room myself" my words were like fire. ****I stomped off towards the main hall, my mind was going wild. What was I thinking how could I be so stupid to think he would like me so soon.**

**I was so caught up in my self I didn't see Felix walking towards me. "Hey Princess, should you be roaming the castle halls alone?" His voice made my skin crawl. I tried to ignore him and just walk by but he wouldn't have it, he stood in front of me blocking my way. "Could you kindly move? I 'd like to go to my room now" I spoke without feeling. He laughed and tossed his greasy hair behind his ear. "Oh Princess what is the hurry? We have a perfect opportunity for you and me to get more acquainted." I wanted to vomit on him, could he really think he had a chance? "I am sorry but you must have me c****onfused with one of your floosies****. I ****have no dreams of becoming any more acquainted with you now or ever." I tried to push past him again but this time I felt him grip tightly around my waist, I was turning around to punch him when Edward came out of nowhere pushing Felix off me. "Get your hands off her Felix!" he practically spit at him. "Oh how cute has little Eddie come to save his princess?" Felix spoke with jealousy. "I am to protect her, she is my charge" he yelled. Oh wonderful more of this, why cant he just save me cause he wants to, because he likes me. I was getting impatient with the both of them, one treating me like his play thing and the other one saving me cause of duty. "I don't need your protection Edward and I don't want your attention Felix. If you will both excuse me I will be leaving now." ****Jerks! ****I wanted to cry, why did life have to be**** so complicated?**** I ran down the hall and up the large staircase to my room.**** I threw myself on my now turned down bed, I just wanted to sleep, but that was a small problem since I have never slept. So I lay here thinking again, if Edward was just doing his job his duty as I am only his charge. I would help rid him of his tiresome duties and show him what a handful I can really be.**

* * *

**Ok that was chapter three I hope you liked it please remember to review! Thanks again! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so far so good, you guys are wicked cool! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Here is another chapter please enjoy and font forget to let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Handful**

** Apparently I was under Edward's supervision for my stay here in ****Volterra****. I was his charge his duty is what he called me. So the small sparks I felt must have been all apart of my imagination. His dazzling was just to soften me up and make it easier for him. Well he didn't know me at all. If I have anything to do with it, he will regret taking this assignment.**

** "Sophie? Will you tell Edward I'd like to go riding today?" I smirked "And tell him I want to go now, please." She just nodded "Yes Princess" She knew I was up to no good. I dressed myself and waited for his arrival. An hour passed and no sign of him anywhere. I was growing impatient how dare he keep me waiting. I after all am **his Princess **as said in his own words. I was just about to call for him again when I heard footsteps approaching my door. **

** "Bella may I come in?" he spoke softly. "You may" my voice was abrupt. He opened the door and stood there without a word. "Did Sophie not tell you I wanted to go riding an hour ago?" I practically spit at him. "Yes she did but…" I cut him off before he could continue. I have been waiting for an hour Edward, I don't like to wait. His eyes looked hurt, why is that, he didn't feel anything for me. He shouldn't be the one with hurt in their eyes. I was too upset now to go anywhere I just wanted him to leave. "I will find someone else to fulfill your duties, you may leave" my voice was filled with venom. He didn't say a word he just turned and left. I wanted him to prove me wrong but he never did and so I was left to my thoughts.**

** I kept telling myself he would come back ****to my room**** and we could work this out. In fact I waited all day and all night, but didn't see him. Not at all, no where. He didn't even come to the evening gathering. I wanted to see him to tell him how sorry I was for being so rude. He didn't deserve it after all he was only doing his job. I needed to seek out Alice I was sure she could help me. She didn't look upset when she saw me in fact I think she was laughing. I didn't want to hear what she was laughing about if it was about me so I let my words interrupt her mind. **Alice, can I speak to you for a minute? It's about Edward. **She nodded her head and walked towards me. I was standing on the outskirts of the hall. I opened my mouth to explain and before I could say anything she began. "Bella you shouldn't worry about it Edward had it coming. He shouldn't have said that you were his duty especially when he clearly enjoys your company as much as you do his. It is true that ****Aro**** asked him to watch over you but he wasn't meant to be your baby sitter." She was speaking so fast I had to concentrate on every word. How stupid of me, she already saw this happening in a vision that is probably why she was laughing. **

** "So do you think he will ever talk to me again? I was very rude and he didn't deserve that" my voice was just a whisper. "Honestly Bella, do you really believe he is mad at you? He practically worships the ground you walk on. He will come around you will see" she was so sure of herself. "Now that that is out of the way lets go inside and discuss our shopping trip for tomorrow."**

** I couldn't even protest she was already dragging me by the arm. She was very strong for such a tiny thing. Most of the night passed quickly and the rising sun alerted us that a new ****day was beginning. I talked Sophie into to coming on our shopping trip she was a bit over excited about the whole idea. **

** It was about 9am now and Alice was bouncing up and down waiting for stores to open. In the center of town there was a long street of shops and outdoor vendors. Humans were busy opening business for the day they barely noticed us walking by. Maybe they were used to us, or at least to those who lived her with in the city. We entered a beautiful shop with a vast variety of dresses I wasn't all th****e way through the door when six**** hands grabbed both my arms. I was shoved into a small dressing room and already had a few dresses in hand. "Put these on they ordered." All my previous thoughts of picking out my own clothes just faded away. I realized Sophie was only made worse with Alice**** and Rosalie**** next to her. I tried on dress after dress nothing seemed good enough for them. Then Alice yelled "I've got it this is the one". She threw it at me and demanded that I try it on. She didn't close the door and by the look on her face I was afraid to ask if she could. I pulled the dress on it seemed to fit well it wouldn't need any alterations. I looked in the mirror and gasped it was unbelievable. The gown reminded me of Cinderella it was a satin pick-up ball gown in a deep sapphire blue. The bodice was sleeveless and adorned with frosty blue crystals the lace up back was in the same hue. I couldn't believe my eyes**** was the woman in the dress ****me? **

** Alice****, Rosalie**** and Sophie just stared at me with huge smiles plastered across their smug faces. "I told you this was the one. He will love this on you believe me" Alice confessed. Sophie nodded her head an agreement. Wait! Am I really doing this for him, I never really thought about it that way. Was Edward the one I wanted to fall in love with? My thoughts were never allowed to be answered as I was drug all over town. We shopped all day going in and out of some many stores, in each store it seems as if we bought them out. No complaints by the owners of course. I was so exhausted I never thought I could feel so tired. Too bad for me I could never sleep. **

** When we got back to the castle Jasper**** and Emmett were**** waiting for us, you can tell ****t****he****y have**** done this before. ****They**** w****ere**** ready to t****ake all the bags and boxes we accumulated throughout the day. They**** did**** it**** without a word. We followed right behind ****t****h****em, the four**** of us still chatting vibrantly. Our rooms were luckily**** for ****Emmett and ****Jasper**** in th****e same wing of the castle, so they ****dropped o****ff each of our things in our ****rooms. **

** Jasper was whispering something to Alice so low that even with vampire hearing I couldn't make it out. She just nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips. Alice apparently wasn't done playing dress up. She made me try on outfits for tonight said it was important. So I tried on a few, when she was finally satisfied she laid them out on my bed and ordered that I change into these. She was almost out the door when she turned to face me "Bella, would you like to come hunting with us?" I stared at her a bit confused "why do you need to hunt don't they just bring them here?" She winced a little at my words. "Haven't you ev****er wondered why our eyes are**** a honey color?" she asked. **

** "I have but I just thought it a little different, nothing more" I was still a bit lost. She ****definitely**** noticed my confusion "We don't feed off of human blood Bella we are vegetarians so to speak." "We hunt animals to satiate the hunger" this time she spoke slowly. **

** Now that I understood I was intrigued I wanted to know more to see more. "I'd love to go with you, ****maybe not hunt but I'd certainly**** like to watch." She held back a giggle but ****pulled me out the door with her. We were running now I wasn't even sure where to but she was pulling me along fast. For the first time in my existence I was afraid of hitting a tree. I had to get Alice to let go of me so I barged into her mind again. **Alice you have to let go we can run faster if I have my hand free. **She chuckled loudly and let go of my hand. **Sorry I didn't realize I was still holding it.

** We were coming into a clearing I knew that much. We ran a few more meters and I saw her entire family they all looked at me in surprise. Carlisle stepped forward and grabbed my hand "It is a pleasant surprise to have you join us tonight." He was always the gentleman. "The pleasure is all mine I am anxious to learn more of your ways" my voice was truthful. I saw Edward to my left he didn't meet my gaze he wouldn't even look at me. I felt a pang of sorrow and remorse for how I treated him. Alice just gave me a gentle squeeze and reminded me it would be alright. Alice motioned for me to follow her "what are we hunting exactly?" "There are a herd of deer up a head they should be enough for now" she winked. **

** I took off running beside her again this time focusing o****n**** the herd ahead. I felt something pass me ****extremely**** fast I assumed it was one of the others. All I heard was a deep mocking laugh, my first thoughts turned to Edward. Was he laughing at me? I sped up I couldn't let him out run me. I caught up quick I didn't feel quit like myself soon I was at the same pace as he. A look of astonishment crossed his face and he tried to speed ahead. I just pushed harder matching him each time. I was so lost in trying to beat him I forgot about Alice. ****I heard her tiny voice in my mind** you can beat him Bella don't give up. **A smile grew wider on my lips and I turned slightly to see Edward he looked frustrated again maybe even a bit mad. He was mumbling something so fast I didn't understand. I giggled again trying to hide my smile. And then it hit me I could smell blood. **

** I wanted it bad I must have been using too much of my strength and now I needed to feed. I followed the scent and came upon the herd. Something inside of me snapped and I lunged for the first deer in my sight. It was mine I sank my teeth into the flesh of its neck. The blood was pouring into my mouth it was a feeling I have never experienced before and I wanted more. I pounced on the next deer and then the next I think I went through 6 before I was finally full. When I was done I looked around for the others and saw Edward leaning against a tree roaring with laughter. I was so embarrassed I took off running back to the castle. I couldn't believe he would just laugh at me like that anger**** was quickly taking over me****. I could hear him calling my name but I never looked back. He was catching up quick I could hear him right behind me. I ran harder with the sight of the castle up ahead. He moved faster too, he was about to reach for me. Quickly I looked back to see how close he was, just as I looked into his eyes I hit something hard. Drake!**

** "Slow down there beautiful. No need to tackle me, I'm not going anywhere" his voice made me ill. "I wasn't tackling you I was running away from someone" my words spit out before I could think. **

**Just as I spoke Edward approached us "Drake" a hint of hostility in his tone. **

** "Edward" he didn't even look at him. "Was it you chasing my fiancé?" **

** The tension was filling the air. I was about to respond but Edward did**** instead "She isn't your fiancée!**** As I am aware she is still available for courting" I could almost ****see**** the venom ****dripping from his lips. "Ah yes I have heard of the Princesses plea and I am sure there is no male here who could take my place." **

** "I would have to disagree with you on this subject Drake. I happen to know of one who will try" his voice was urgent.**

** "Who is this fool?" Drake commanded. His eyes were fierce a dark black as he stared Edward down. "You, You are the one aren't you?" He was now inching closer to Edward pointing a finger at him. **

** Edward stood tall not showing any sign of intimidation. "Yes, I am the one." Coming out of the woods now were the rest of Edward's family, they were slowly walking they had clearly heard every word. Before any of us were aware Drake lunged at Edward. Colliding, their bodies crashed**** thunderously through**** the garden. Jasper and Carlisle quickly pulled Drake away from Edward and Emmett did the same to his brother.**

** "Enough!" Carlisle yelled. "Fighting will not win Bella's hand. Right now I'd be surprised if she would choose either of you. The both of you fighting like animals."**

** No one moved ****we all had**** our**** eyes on Carlisle. All except for Edward and Drake, who were looking off in different directions they both were still fuming. **

** My eyes were wide in amazement were they fighting over me? Are they crazy, how did this even happen? Carlisle spoke orders out to all of us. "Alice, Rosalie you will take Bella up to her room and help her prepare for this evening's reception. Emmett and Jasper you will escort your brother to his room, were he should take a cold shower. Drake, I am sure there are more pressing matters you need to attend to. We will assume your paths will not cross again before the reception?" He glared at both of them and turned to his wife to take her hand. We did as he said each of us scurrying off like little children. We kept completely silent until we entered my room. I fell on my bed dizzy with the thoughts of what just happened. Alice and Rosalie fell on either side of me, almost choking on their laughter. It was contagious soon the three of us were clenching our stomachs trying to stop the spell we seemed to be under. **

** "I have never seen Edward fight for anyone like that before" Rosalie was giggling again. **

** "Well he has never been in love before Rose. It changes a man in so many ways" Alice was grinning.**

** "In love?" ****my voice asked loudly, something I didn't intend to do. They both were smiling now. On the verge of hyperventilating ****I pointed to myself muttering softly "with me?"**

** "Of course you, there was nobody else ****out there?" Rosalie ****nudged me almost knocking me off the bed. **

**"You need to take a bath you still have some blood on your body" Alice ordered. **

** I forgot all about the hunt we just went on and the reason I was running from Edward. I soon forgot about the embarrassment as the hot water consumed me. It was refreshing feeling the water on my skin I have to admit I didn't want to get out. I knew if I did I would have to face the both of them again and I wasn't sure if I was ready. Don't get me wrong I was happy to know now that Edward did care for me but I also had to face Drake and I wasn't looking forward to that. So I let myself sink under the safety of the water, fully ****submerging my body and mind. Too bad I couldn't hide from the two shopaholic sisters in the other room. **

** "Bella, it is time to get dressed. Get out of the tub." Alice yelled. "We have to dress as well and you know I am not wearing this tonight."**

** I tried to pretend like I didn't hear her and sunk further into the tub. They could go I would be fine staying right here. And that's when I saw the tall blonde towering over the water. She pulled me out with one try "Princess or not you are going to get dressed and face your fate."**

* * *

**Don't forget to review...it lets me know if I should keep going or stop here. Thanks again! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Sorry for all the mistakes in the other chapters and probably this one, but please be nice! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is my shortest chapter but I like it that way. I think enough is said. And don't worry for those of you who like the drama...there will be more just not in this chapter! Thanks again for your wonderful feedback!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Fate**

**I**** don't know why they were complaining we were all dressed and ready with plenty of time to spare. In fact we were now waiting for Emmett who was still in the bathroom and from the sound of it he was singing or at least trying to. I was trying to hide a small giggle when he walked into the room it didn't work, it only encourage him to sing louder and more out of tune. Rosalie gave him a big smack to shut him up. "Rose that wasn't very nice" he said with a pout. "Well either was your singing" she flashed him a playful smile. With one fluid movement everyone stood up, I guess we were ready to go. Carlisle and Edward must have gone down before us because they were no where in site. We stepped out into the hallway meeting Henry and Sophie. "I can't believe I missed all the excitement this afternoon" Sophie laughingly said. "Don't worry my dear. If I know Bella we are in for more fun before we leave" he winked at me. I wasn't mad at him but still stuck out my tongue like an immature child. Henry just laughed and gave me a brotherly hug.**

**The hall was full again tonight and we were still a few days away from the gala. How many vampires would this castle hold? My father spotted me and came to my side quickly he took my arm and wrapped it in his. I could see the speculation burning in his eyes. **The news of your earlier confrontation has flooded the castle my dear. I thought you would have been a little more inconspicuous. **His humor at my afternoon exhibition made me blush. **If I knew it was going to happen I would have avoided them both like the plague.** He just gave me a small smile and led me to my chair amongst our family. **

**Aro stood at the entrance of Drake and his parents. "Vlad" he lifted his hand "Amelia it is an honor to have you here again." His greetings were beginning to bore me. I mean how many nights of this did we have to sit through? Drake was staring at me, I was feeling very uncomfortable. It was obviously showing across my face, he flashed a wicked grin at me. "Uncles I am so very proud to be in your presence once again." **KISS ASS!** I intended for only Drake to hear my thoughts but apparently my father heard as well. He gave my hand a tight squeeze. **

**Great it was our turn next, my aunt and uncle greeted my parents with all the proper formalities. When it came to me, my Aunt Amelia decided that a small warning was better. "My sweet child, I know of your little plan and I hope for your sake to talk your mother out of this agreement. You were meant to be with my son not some vegetarian!" I pulled my hand away from hers with haste not even acknowledging her words. She just looked at me in disgust. My Uncle Vlad was much nicer he leaned down to hug me and place a small peck on my cheek. "Don't worry Bella your Aunt was just a bit surprised at what happened today. In the end it is your choice, we will accept it as your parents have agreed" I knew there was a reason I liked him. Drake embraced my mother like she was his own. He was just trying to get on her good side. Next was my father who just stuck his hand out for a firm hand shake. I didn't want to look at him let alone touch him, but he was always one for dramatics. I held out my hand just as a well behaved princess should. He took my hand in his and before I knew it he pressed his body against mine. Placing a kiss on half of my lip, he lingered much too long speaking softly "I will win this fight my love; he is no match for me." I was ****disgusted and I reacted badly. I bit his lip and spit the revolting fluid in his face. "I will never be yours" I growled with pure hate. Luckily for me the room was now in full conversation. I was sure nobody noticed what I've done. Drake's eyes were the deepest black but he was amused. "Feisty, I like that about you Isabella. To bad it only makes me lust for you more."**

**I looked away my temper was rising rapidly I couldn't breath. I had to leave to get some fresh air. I walked to the nearest exit, once I was out of sight I ran down to the beach. He didn't try to follow me, probably already distracted by some other female. It was raining like mad out here but I didn't care. I just needed to get far away from that vile monster. I was soaked to the bone now but just sat there staring at the raging ocean. It was as if it was mimicking my exact emotions. **

**A couple hours have passed and I was still sitting in the same spot. It was no longer raining but I couldn't bring my self to move. I could still hear the festivities going on up above but had no interest in joining them. Half for fear of Alice, she would be very upset that I ruined my new clothes and the other half because I couldn't trust myself to not rip Drake to shreds. **

**Breathing was easy now I could smell the clean air after the rain. I inhaled deeply and knew I was no longer alone. "Edward?" my voice was a bit shaky.**

"**Yes Bella it's me" his tone was careful. I just patted the wet earth next to me he sat down without a word. We just sat like this for several moments, neither of us speaking or moving, just being. **

**He broke the silence first "I am sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have been upset and I shouldn't have laughed at you. And I shouldn't have caused a scene with that…" I held up my finger to his lips, I didn't want to hear his name out loud. "Please, none of this is your fault. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about your intentions." I confessed "I was the foolish one you were just following my uncles orders." **

**He lifted my chin with his finger his touch sent a spark down to my toes. "Bella, you are not foolish. If I told you in the first place there wouldn't have been a misunderstanding. We wouldn't have gone days without speaking. I would have killed myself if I had to endure another moment."**

**What was he saying, was he confessing to me now? Is this his way of declaring his love for me? "What do you mean?" I asked shyly. I could tell this wasn't easy for him. He was searching for the right words. I just stared at him waiting for him to speak, and then he said the words I hoped for. "I am in love with you Princess. I have been since the first moment I took your hand and gazed into your beautiful eyes. I didn't think it possible for love to take hold in such a small action, but it did. I just couldn't believe that you would find love in me, that this would be my fate". **

**If I could cry right now I would have, I knew right then he was the only one I wanted to spend eternity with. I threw myself into his arms "I love you too Edward!" He smiled a beautiful crooked smile. "My Bella." He held me close I felt the safety of his embrace. I never wanted this to end, being in his arms was heavenly. He was really mine and I am his. The night was slowly rising into morning I could see the rays of light trying to come out behind us. "Edward" I whispered. "Yes my love" he inhaled my scent. "What are we going to do now?" I murmured. "Well I guess we should tell our parents the happy news." He winked at me. "Are you ready for this?" He lifted me off the still wet beach. I looked down to see my saturated clothing, I couldn't tell them like this. "I should probably clean up first" he nodded in agreement. I started for the castle but he swept me up in his arms and started to run. **

**We were in my room now he kissed me softly on the cheek and whispered that he'd be right back. His face lit up in that crooked smile I was growing so found of. I returned the smile and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and place it on his lips as he closed the door. I took at quick bath and changed into something dry. He was already sitting at my bed waiting for me. "Are you ready my Princess?" I reached for his arm "As ready as I'll ever be, my Prince."**

* * *

**You know what to do if you liked it...or even if you didnt like it, humor me!**

**Thanks! Nahenahe**


	6. Chapter 6

**So first of all I'd like to thank my new Beta, Monkey-en-TuTu, you are seriously awesome. Thanks for all your help! And secondly here is the sixth chapter, it's a bit sappy but I love it!**

**Thanks again for reading! Nahe**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Proclamation**

**I**** can't believe we were doing this. Telling our parents that we love each other and we want to spend eternity together. Are we really this insane? By the looks of it Alice must have seen it all in a vision because Carlisle and Esme were already waiting for us next to my parents. Esme was brightly beaming at our hands entwined, I wasn't completely sure but it looked like she was thinking something to Edward. I got my conformation when he nodded his head slightly and gave my hand a tight squeeze. **

**My father noticed our hands as well and asked for his own conformation. **_Bella, have you chosen you mate already?_

**I replied with a smile **_Yes father I have and he has chosen me_.

**He raised an eyebrow and began to speak out loud. "So what is this all about?" **

**As if he didn't already know. Edward chuckled next to me most likely something my father thought, I looked at him speculatively. I was nervous and on the verge of hyperventilating. He winked and wrapped his arm around my waist, his touch calmed me instantly. When he could feel my tension melt away he released my waist for just a moment. He bowed politely to my father and mother and then in turn to his parents. "Lord Charles," he said "Lady Renee, thank you for your gracious presence. Could I have a private moment with you both?" **

**My father was trying to remain passive. "Certainly Edward, lets have a seat over here by the fire." He led my mother to a red velvet couch; Edward followed behind them. I was physically shaking now.**

**Esme moved to my side to comfort me. "Don't worry dear everything will be fine." I tried to give her a reassuring smile. **

**My father spoke first, "Edward you have something to ask us I assume?" Edward stayed cool like he'd done this before. **

"**I do sir. I asked you here to proclaim my love for your daughter. Since the first day we met I have been captivated by her very essence, her charm and her purity. She has bewitched my mind, body and soul. A soul I wasn't sure I still had until she walked into my world. I love her unconditionally and know she feels the same. And because of this I ask for your permission to make her my wife for all eternity." **

**Every word he spoke rang with bells of love. His very being was emitting a glow I had never seen before. My mother looked like she could have fallen in love with him herself and my father was humbly beaming. "Edward you are a good man and I know you will take care of my daughter. She has found her destiny in you. We would be honored to call you our son." He shook my fathers hand and gave my mother a tight hug. He turned and motioned for us to come join them. **

**I couldn't move I was frozen where I stood. I wasn't sure that the words I heard were real, that is was this easy. Finally Edward came towards me placing both hands on the sides of my face. "Bella, they said yes love, they said yes." Realization finally sunk in, my dead heart was jumping out of my chest.**

**Instinctively I wrapped my arms around Edwards's neck and pulled his lips to mine. He was caught off guard but soon returned my kiss. I pulled away remembering we weren't alone, we both were breathless. I composed myself and ran over to my father engulfing him in a big hug.**_Daddy, thank you so much. You have made me so happy. _

**He held me tight, "I love you darling anything for you." **

**Another pair of arms embraced us and I heard my mother's soft whisper "Oh Bella, I am so happy for you both."**

**Edward's parents were congratulating him as well. Carlisle hugged his son proudly and Esme covered him in sweet kisses. We exchanged parents again, giving what seemed like endless hugs and congratulations. I turned to look at the door when I heard a high pitched squeal on the other side. **

**Alice came bursting into the room tackling Edward to the floor "I told you it would happen! You just needed to have a little faith in me." She winked at me. I gave Alice a sisterly hug as the rest of the Cullens filled the room. I've never felt so loved, it was a bit overwhelming. I just gained a new family and extended my own. **

**When we were finally alone, allowed to enjoy the favor and best wishes of our family, Edward pulled me into his lap and I lay my head on his shoulder taking in his glorious scent. "Wow that was a bit intense. To tell you the truth I wasn't so sure your parents were going to say yes. I am delighted that they did, because I would have hated to resort to kidnapping," he let out a boisterous laugh. **

"**You wouldn't?" I gave him a playful nudge. He just placed a kiss on my head and held me close. **

"**You know Alice and Rosalie are down the hall planning our entire wedding?" **

**I shuddered as I realized the severity in those words. "How bad will it be?" I asked, afraid of the answer. **

**He let out a teasing growl, "from what I have seen with their own weddings, it will be 100 times worse than the shopping trips they took you on." **

**Horror filled my eyes as I remembered back to the three times they had towed me to endless stores this past week, "is there nothing I can do?" I was hoping he would say yes and ease my worries. **

"**I'm afraid not love. There is no stopping them once they start, and from what Henry told me about Sophie, I'm sure you are in way over your head with the three of them together." **

**He was joking with me, right? I knew them to well now to think it was really a joke. "Well I will have to talk with them and hopefully be able to avoid the wedding plans all together." Before another word could come from my mouth, I was being pulled out of my lovers arms. **

"**Bella!" he called for me. "Sorry lover boy, but we need to borrow your bride" Rosalie was laughing at him. **

**His eyes met mine before we were out the door, **"**I love you, be strong!" **

**I giggled out a response "I will try, I love you too!" My voice was echoing through the hallway.**

**When we reached my room, I gasped, there on my bed lay the devil himself, Drake. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" I was red with rage. I forgot who brought me in here until I heard three distinct growls beside me. **

"**Calm down my pretties, this is no way to greet your future king." I wanted to beat that smug smirk off of his wicked face. **

"**You will never be our king!" Alice snarled as she placed herself in front of me. **

"**Get out! Leave before you regret it!" I was fighting back the venom pouring into my mouth. **

"**Well I can see you ladies want to be alone. It is a pity you won't let me stay and play. Four of you would be so much fun," he slithered past us brushing his fingers against Rosalie's arm. I wanted to kill him, how dare he touch her. She quickly withdrew her arm from his touch. **

"**Too bad you will never be the man any of us want." Rosalie growled at him.**

**He let out a menacing roar; he turned to look at us before leaving. "No woman can resist me, you will see, I will have you all." **

**The door slammed shut behind him, my temper was still rising. **"**Who does he think he is?" **

**Sophie took the words right out of my mouth. "It doesn't matter now, Bella has already made her choice and her parents accepted" **

**Alice pulled me onto the bed. "Sophie is right there is nothing Drake can do about it now, he knew the conditions." My voice failed to hide my doubt. **

"**Let's not think of this, we should be happy, it's not everyday you get engaged" Rose smiled in adoration. **

"**Rose is right, now lets get you dressed for the ball." Sophie yanked me into the bath while Alice and Rosalie got my things ready. **

**I felt like a wet dog, they were pulling and prodding at my hair, one curled while the other would pin. Then the putting on of make up began, **

"**Alice do you really think I need to wear make-up?" I was silently begging her to say no. **

"**Of course you do Bella, don't be silly" she said with no distraction. **

"**Let me see" Rose spun me around "Hmm...One more thing...Perfect!" I tried to look in the mirror but Alice was blocking my view **

"**No peeking, you will have to wait until we are all done." They whooshed me into the bed room and quickly dressed me, I noticed a few things that I hadn't seen from our shopping trip, when did they get those I thought. More poking and pulling and lifting was happening in places I didn't think possible. Wow, these girls thought of everything. **

"**Alright, you can look now," both of them sighed with great accomplishment. **

**Sophie peeked around the armoire, "You are absolutely stunning!" **

**I quickly turned to the floor length mirror. I almost fell back, who was this creature staring at me? **

"**Mission accomplished!" the three of them said in unison. **

**I looked amazing, the sapphire gown was magnificent. I wanted to cry for joy, they were truly magical. My chocolate locks were twisted into a low side ponytail with fresh freesia adorning my perfect curls. My eyes were so vibrant, the small hint of blue made them pop. I hugged them all fiercely. "Thank you; you don't know how much this means to me." **

"**Believe me, we know how much Edward will love it," her eyes illuminated at the thought. "Now don't go anywhere. Edward will be here to get you shortly and we have to get ready ourselves. See you in a few," and with that she kissed my cheek and pranced out of the room. **

**Edward knocked lightly and walked in, "You look absolutely breathtaking!" His cool breath danced against my neck. I turned to face him. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a tight sapphire vest, it matched my gown flawlessly. He looked incredible. **

"**I could say the same thing about you Mr. Cullen," my voice was alluring. I went to stand and he stopped me, pressing his body against mine. Again I was breathless he inched closer using the full force of his topaz eyes. "Are you trying to dazzle me sir?" I had to speak to keep my mind clear. He was winning and he knew it. **

"**I am far past trying my love," his lips were tempting me. He kissed my exposed shoulder making me shiver with pleasure. The room was getting warm I was feeling dizzy I thought I was going to faint. He crashed his lips on mine with urgency. I lost all control I wrapped both legs around his waist yearning for contact. My hands pulled at his hair and my tongue begged him for entrance. He complied allowing me to enter; he reached around my hips and pulled them towards him. We were both so caught up in the moment neither of us heard the door open. **

"**Edward! You put her down right now!" Alice was practically shrieking. "We did not spend so much time getting her ready, just so you could ruin it in a few minutes of lustful passion!" My cheeks were bright crimson. I have never been more embarrassed. Alice made sure everything was back in place all the while sending death glares at Edward. **

"**I hope you can both behave for the rest of the night…" still mumbling obscenities as she took Jasper's arm. We followed behind them, glancing at each other every moment we got. "Your parents are waiting for you Bella at the main entry. We will see you both inside" **_behave yourselves_**, she deliberately thought.**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy 4****th**** of July!!! I hope everyone is enjoying your BBQ's and fireworks or whatever you do on the 4****th****. Again, big thanks to my beta, Monkey-en-TuTu, you are amazing! Thanks for the time you take out to help me. Also, thanks to everyone who reads my story and all the nice reviews. Keep them coming!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Gala**

"**There you two are, we have been waiting for you." My father's voice was impatient. "You must be announced when we enter."**

_Sorry father, it took a while for me to be dressed, _**I told a small lie. **

**He just gave me a slight nod and walked ahead of us. I could hear the orchestra playing when the doors opened. The entire room hushed when my parent's names were announced. "Lord Charles Swan of Norwich, and Lady Renee of Volterra." Everyone bowed in reverence. **

**We were next and I was feeling my nerves again. Edward took my arm and kissed my cheek "Bella everything will be alright, I am with you." **

**I took another deep breath and we entered the ball room. A round vampire announced us, "Princess Isabella and Sir Edward Cullen." **

**As soon as we walked in the room whispers filled the atmosphere. I couldn't believe my eyes there were luxurious materials draping the ceiling and extravagant floral arrangements on every table. It was beautifully decorated so elegant and inviting. The music began again, my parents were off mingling, I sent my father a small wave and we walked toward Edward's family. All the men wore black tuxedos and a vest that matched their mate. Esme had on a lavender gown with an empire waist, it was very tasteful and looked incredible on her. Alice was in a strapless black and white polka dot dress it had a small train and was very form-fitting, the complimenting empire waist had a red bow to tie in the back. She was truly stunning; Jasper kept a firm grip on her tiny waist. **

**Then, there was Rosalie. What more could you really say? She is already envied by every woman in the room and there she was wearing a blood red fitted dress with plunging neck and back line. It wrapped around her body like a glove; she is a true seductress. Emmett is truly one of a kind, he just held on to her proudly as he showed her off. **

"**May I have this dance?" Edward and his manners, always the perfect gentleman.**

**I blushed and took his hand, "you may." I never really danced much and if I did it was with my father. It was thrilling as we swirled around the room, he was so graceful. The rest of his family joined us on the dance floor and then my parents, I was really enjoying myself.**

"**Thank you" I whispered in Edward's arms.**

"**For what?" he pulled back a tad to look at me. **

"**For loving me and making me happy," my eyes would have been over flowing with tears if they could. "Will you promise me something?"**

**He smiled at me his eyes were a bit apprehensive, "Anything."**

"**Do you promise to love me forever?" my voice was almost begging. **

"**I promise," he bent his head to touch my lips with his. "Forever."**

**This is how I hoped it would be and my wish came true. We danced all night like a fairy tale come true. We traded partners every now and again, dancing with our parents. When he'd dance with my mother or Esme I would just gawk at him in all his perfection.**

"**Thank you," Carlisle's voice was low "For bringing happiness to my son. It is a pleasant change to see in him, he was so content on being alone; he never thought he needed anyone else to complete his world. And now you have shown him he does and he is gleaming like I have never seen before."**

**His words made me blush, "he has the same effect on me. I am truly the fortunate one."**

**I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder it was Drake. "May I cut in?" **

**I was hoping Carlisle would say no, "I suppose so." Great, I rolled my eyes. **

**Drake spun me out of Carlisle's arms and pulled me across the room, I looked for Edward and saw him glaring in our direction, he was no longer dancing. He stood there never taking his eyes off of me, making sure Drake didn't do anything. **

"**So Isabella, I've heard that congratulations are in order" a smug expression was on his face. **

"**You have heard right, I am going to marry Edward," I said arrogantly. His eyes flashed a wicked glare.**

"**Well congratulations then my sweet," he leaned down to kiss my hand. Our song ended. I let go of Drake's hand immediately. He took mine up again, "please just one more?" he said mischievously.**

**I don't know why I accepted, my gut was saying no but he was holding me tight and drowning me with his onyx eyes. "Okay just one more."**

**He smiled and pulled me closer to his body, I felt weak in his arms. The music seemed to have picked up in pace. Drake was dancing so fast it felt like the room was spinning. I couldn't see Edward anymore I couldn't focus on anything, everything was a blur. I was feeling extremely dizzy I wanted to stop dancing. I tried to ask Drake to stop but I couldn't even muster a word. All the spinning was making it hard for me to concentrate. I pressed my head up against his chest so I could see what was happening. We were no longer inside the ball room but out on the balcony. He touched my face tenderly, I realized Drake was laughing and whispering something to me. "Isabella," he breathed. "You must stop all this foolishness. We are meant to be. Both of us share the same royal blood, sacred blood. You and this Edward could never continue he can't give you an heir." **

**His eyes were piercing; it was like they were reaching into my soul. "You have always been mine, Isabella, from the time you were conceived. We will be as one, you will be my wife. You want this I know, say yes Isabella, say yes." His voice was hypnotizing, a voice in the back of my mind was screaming **_No, no, no_**! I didn't want to respond he knew my answer. I was going to say no, but when I parted my lips to speak I said "Yes!" his eyes glistened and he powerfully pulled me into a kiss. **

**A loud growl irrupted pulling me out of my trance. I already knew who it was, Edward. **

"**No! Bella how could you?" The hurt in his eyes stabbed through my heart, he turned and ran. **

"**Edward wait please, it's not what you think, I didn't mean to say yes!" I was screaming try to hold back the tearless sobs emitting from my chest. He was too fast for me this time I couldn't catch up. I was at the castles main gates now and could no longer see him. "What have I done?" I fell to the ground, holding my knees to my body sobbing uncontrollably. **

**Small arms embraced me from behind, whispering softly. "Oh Bella! I am so sorry, how did this happen?" It was Alice she had seen the whole thing. **

"**What did I do Alice? How can I make it right, make Edward come back to me?" I wept into her lap the rest of the night.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I have had a little bit of writer's block this past weekend...but I think you will like this chapter. It is my first attempt to write from Edward's point of view, so don't be too harsh! Again please give props to my beta Monkey-en-TuTu, without her my sentences would run together and I wouldn't have any commas. Mahalo nui loa!(for those of you who can't read Hawaiian it means, thank you very much). I dedicate this chapter to Henry Cavill, who will forever be my Edward. Stephenie Meyer made a statement on her website that he is now too old (24yrs old) to be Edward, but she thinks he could play Carlisle. Hopefully we will see Mr. Cavill as a vampire soon! **

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

**Deliberation**

**EPOV**

**My eyes are betraying me, the love of my life is in another mans arms, a man we both hate. He just asked her to be his, what is she waiting for to say no. She will say no, right? She seems to be thinking about her answer. I try to push my thoughts into her mind, screaming **_No, no, no_**! But she doesn't say no, instead she says yes, and now she is kissing him.**

**My dead heart crumpled. A forceful growl escaped my lungs. "No! Bella how could you?" I feel like my soul is being ripped to shreds. I have to get away from here, I can't even look at her. How could she? I thought she loved me, I thought we loved each other, how could I be so stupid? I turned and ran as fast as I could, she couldn't catch up with me and I wouldn't let her. **

**I can hear her screaming my name behind me, I push harder I can't see her like this. **_Edward don't go, she doesn't love him she loves you. Stop this you are over reacting. _**Alice keeps screaming at me in her thoughts. I am off the castle grounds now, still running, far away from both of them, their voices have faded. **

**I ran for what felt like days, not knowing where I was going. It was already getting dark again and the moon was peeking out from the night clouds. I came to an open meadow and collapsed on the grassy surface. Breathing erratically, I leaned over my legs trying to calm myself. My mind was replaying the events of the night, everything from our private moments in Bella's room to seeing her kiss Drake. How could I be so blind not to see this would happen? He is a prince she is a princess, they are meant to be. Isn't that how fairytales go? But she told me she loved me and I could see it in her eyes and in the way she smiled. Oh Bella, why did this happen to us? **

**I was sulking and I knew it, I wanted to be left alone to wallow in my own stupidity. Did I trust her too soon, or did I trust myself too soon? I allowed my mind to remember her lips, her smile, and her beautiful brown eyes staring back at me. She is the one I have been wishing for, there is no other. But if this is all true, why did Bella willingly dance with him? She could have refused; she refused Felix many times, what made Drake so special? The earth around me looked like a mole had been there. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice I was tearing up chunk after chunk of grass. **

**The sun was beginning to rise. I could see it behind the trees peeking through the branches. I must have been far from anyone living because not one thought passed through my head but my own. I tried to block out even my thoughts I didn't want to think of anything, especially Bella. Then I heard footsteps behind me. **

**Alice had found me. She must have been concentrating hard because she tripped over me when she stepped into the meadow. **

"**Ouch!" she hissed. "What are you doing on the ground Edward? You're going to get all dirty."**

**I stifled back a chuckle, "What are you doing following me?" I raised an eyebrow at her waiting for an answer.**

"**Please, like you don't know. I am here to make sure you don't do anything stupid." She said with her hands on her hips. "We have to get back to the castle before the sun gets any higher. This is so absurd, even for you." **

"**I can't go back to the castle; I'll be a laughing stock." My voice was weak with sorrow. "Plus she already made her choice and it wasn't me."**

**Alice stood up taking me with her. "Are you serious? Did you not hear her screaming for you as she ran after you last night? If she'd really chosen Drake, she wouldn't have tried to stop you." **

**I tried to say something but Alice just gripped my shirt tighter. "Edward, she loves you. What you saw between her and Drake was all part of his plan. He knew he could use his power of persuasion to lure her in. He wanted you to see it all so you'd run, and you did just what he thought. You ran away leaving Bella alone and vulnerable."**

"**Vulnerable? I left her vulnerable? I don't think so. You are the one who left us both vulnerable. You said that everything would be fine that you only saw happiness in our future. You didn't say Drake would try to hypnotize my fiancé and take her away from me." I was seething now; I kept poking my finger at Alice. I could see her face twist into a fury.**

"**How dare you Edward Cullen! Don't you even start blaming me! If it weren't for me, you would have never had a chance with Bella." She was waving her finger around in my face. "And you know I can't see everything clearly all the time, I don't have control over other people's actions." **

**I knew she was right I just hated admitting that she was. Alice would never let this one down. There was really no other choice if I really loved Bella and wanted her for eternity, I had to go back and fight for her. "I will return with you Alice. But, I don't want Bella to know until I see her myself."**

**Alice just nodded in reply and took my hand, she eyed me up and down, must be taking in my filthy appearance. "First you must hunt, your eyes are black, and you don't want to be weak when you take on Drake." Alice was right again, I needed to feed before I lost all control.**

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**BPOV**

"**He told me he loved me Rose. How could he just run away like this? It was all just a misunderstanding, why couldn't he see that?" I was dry sobbing again. Rosalie and Sophie came to comfort me when Alice left this afternoon. **

"**I told you he is just being an idiot. All men are like this, I remember once when Emmett caught me flirting with another guy. He totally flipped and ran off pouting like a big baby. We didn't talk for like 3 days until he came crawling back, begging and pleading that he was sorry. See? You have nothing to worry about, Edward will come back asking for your forgiveness, they all do." Rosalie was so sure of herself. **

**I just stared at her in disbelief. I could never see Edward begging for anything. I had already lost all hope when he kept running. He didn't even look back once. I knew he didn't really love me, it had all happened too fast, too easily. I am a silly child, no, better yet, a delusional child. Sophie was tracing little circles into my back, something she used to do when I was younger to make me feel better. "Thank you Sophie," she just smiled back at me.**

"**Well you need to get ready for these evenings festivities," Rose said as she opened the door to my armoire. **

**I hid my head under my pillow. "I'm not going; you can tell my parents how sorry I am not to attend." Rosalie and Sophie looked at me like I was speaking Chinese. **

"**Oh Princess, I cannot tell your parents this. You have to come your father has been worried sick about you all day. And I promised him you'd come tonight." Sophie was on the verge of having a panic attack. **

**I hid further under the blankets. "Well too bad you made a false promise, because I am not going." I sounded so muffled this time I could barley understand me myself.**

**It was Rosalie who spoke this time. "Are you crazy? Your dad will be furious with us. I am not telling him, she can." She said as she pointed at Sophie.**

**Sophie gasped, "No, no, no I will not tell his Lord. You get up right now you are going if I have to force you." **

**I was up against the wall now trying to push them away from me. "I am sorry I will not be attending tonight. You can't force me, if Edward isn't going, neither am I. If I must I will tell my father myself." I crossed my arms to show I meant every word. It was enough for the both of them I guess because they looked at each other and quickly ran out of the room. I threw pillows at them with my mind and yelled after them "Chickens!"**

**About a half hour later there was a knock on my door. "Bella, may I come in?" His voice was light and airy he must be in a good mood. Thankfully I won't have to lie my way out of this one.**

"**Yes father, you may," I almost choked on my words, great he will know I am up to something now. **

**He gave me a sweet smile and sat next to me on the bed. "Darling, I have been informed that you will not be joining us tonight. Is this right?" He never looked away waiting for my reply.**

"**I can't dad. I have embarrassed myself and Edward. I won't let them talk about us like that and I don't want to see Drake if I can help it." I could feel my throat catching. I was on the verge of more dry tears.**

**Suddenly I felt my father's big hands around my shoulders. He pulled me in to a soft hug. "Oh Bella, you shouldn't worry about what others say. You have nothing to worry about. And it is Drake who should be worried about embarrassment. He tried to trick you into loving him, which was low even for him." **

"**I still don't feel like going tonight dad. I just want to be alone for a little while. I have a lot to think about you know?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. **

"**Alright, I will let you have one night. If Edward doesn't come back by tomorrow evening you will be expected to attend regardless. We only have a few more nights here in Volterra you don't want to be rude. Do I make myself clear?" His voice was full of love even when he tried to sound tough.**

"**I understand daddy." I nodded "Thank you."**

**He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and got up to leave the room. He reached for the doorknob and turned to wish me a good night. "He will come back my sweet, just be patient. I love you, good night." With that he closed the door before I could say anything back. **

**I lay back in bed pondering my father's last words. He was right, I just had to be patient, and Edward would come back. We love each other and that's all we needed, right? When Alice brings him back I will show him it was just a misunderstanding. And we will put this all behind us.**

* * *

**Thanks again for reading...please dont forget to review!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Aloha! Chapter nine is up and ready for reading. Many thanks to my talented beta, Monkey-en-****TuTu****, who was having a few minor computer problems today. But like the professional she is, she worked it out! Love her!!! Please let me know what you think…I am debating on ending the story here or continuing further. Let me hear you! **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**R****eckoning**

** The sun was rising on another beautiful morning in ****Volterra****. I was hopeful that my Edward would return. There still has been no news from Alice and I am starting to get worried about both of them. I took a long bath, drenching my skin in the warmth of the water. It seemed to relieve a small portion of my anxiety. I took my time trying to drag out each hour without Edward. I didn't want him to see me this way, so needy. Being alone here in my room wasn't helping much, I need to get out and keep myself busy. So I decided to find someone who could keep me busy. **

**"Henry, where are you going?" I asked as he was racing through the main hall. If anyone could take my mind off Edward it would be Henry. He has been there for me my whole life. **

**"I am on my way out." He said flatly.**

**I was a bit surprised at his reply, "I can see that, but where to and why so quickly?" He looked annoyed at my questions. **

**"I am sorry ****Princess,**** I am not at liberty to say." He gave me an apologetic bow. **

**"What do you mean, you always tell me everything!" my tone was growing higher. **

**"Bella, please you know there are some things I cannot share with you and this happens to be one of them. I am sorry we couldn't talk more but I really must go." He kissed my hand and left too fast for me to follow. **

**I just sank down to the ground staring out the window into the gardens. There were breathtakingly rare green peacocks mingling with the beautiful India blue peacocks. From the looks of it they were showing off, with the display of their feathers. **

**"Aren't they beautiful?" a way too familiar voice said.**

**Was he my official stalker now? "Yes, they are." I said coldly.**

**"They remind me of you and how striking you were the night of the gala." He leaned closer to whisper in my ear. I moved away swiftly not wanting him that close.**

**"You have real nerve, you know that? What makes you think you have any right to speak to me?" I growled. **

**"Is that any way to speak to your fiancé?" He said with a light chuckle, "****as**** I recall you did say yes…" **

**I cut him off before he could ****continue,**** "only because you tricked me into it, you knew your power would work on me. I can't believe you would stoop so low. Why can't you see I don't love you and I never will?" **

**He wasn't smiling anymore in fact he looked a little ticked. "When will you understand that we don't need to love each other? Since I was a child I was told you would be my queen and together we would rule the vampire world. And now you are trying to take my kingdom away from me. Just so you can have love with a commoner." I wanted to cut in but he kept going. "Is that what you want, Princess?" He yelled at me; all I could do was nod. "Well I am sorry to inform you but if you insist on being with him, it will be a short lived love story and then you will be mine." **

**I felt the heat filling in my cheeks. I could almost taste fire on my breath. "Drake you conceited prick, don't you ever threaten me again. I will marry Edward and if you interfere in anyway I will kill you myself!" I smacked him hard across the face, I could almost see a shade of red where my hand was. **

**He grabbed my wrist forcefully. "You have crossed the line Isabella. I was tolerant with you before, but now my patience is wearing thin. I will give you one last chance to change your mind. You will marry me and forget about this Edward!"I tried to get out of his grasp. I pulled my arm harder and stumbled backwards.**

**If he thought I was mad before he was sadly mistaken. I locked my eyes on his and threw him against the wall with all my will. "I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU! ****NEVER!"**** I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Things were flying everywhere, we were in total chaos. I had no control over my mind; I kept throwing objects at him and tossing him around the room. I started feeling weak, I was over doing it. **

**"You Bitch!" He growled as he rushed towards me. He was too fast, the next thing I knew I was against the staircase with his hands around my throat. **

**I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I needed to have complete control if I wanted to defeat him. He lifted one of his hands and curled it into a ball. It had to be now or never. I ****moved my head quickly so his fist wouldn't collide with my face. It worked he punched a hole into the stair. He let go of me completely to pry his other arm out of the staircase. I moved to the other end of the room, controlling objects with my mind, hitting him when I could. I was almost to the door when I heard several menacing growls from behind me. **_Oh no_**, I thought, **_I am too late_

**I turned around with a new found speed. One of Drakes guards was flying towards me; she slashed at my arm with her claws. I shoved her off me with just one thought. "Is that all you've got?" I hissed. "You have to call your guard to come save you from one small girl?" I was laughing now, something evil I didn't know existed in me.**

**"I don't need any help killing you. They are just here to make sure I don't. It wouldn't be beneficial to either of us if I killed you before we said our, I do's." **

**I wanted to smack the smirk off his glorious face. **

**"You know I am rather attracted to your aggressive side princess. It makes this so much more pleasurable."**

**"Well I hope you enjoy this tiny pleasure. Because it's the last you will taste of me!" I had to choke back the venom in my throat.**

**He was ready to pounce, I could tell by the look in his eye. He leapt at me from the stairs as another male tried to attack me from the side. I was in a panic. I couldn't think clearly enough to throw him. I waited for his weight to crash against me and then I heard another growl from the door. **

**Edward came in hurling himself at Drake. "Is this how you fight, ten to one?" **

**There are ten of them? I didn't count that many, I could have taken them all. Alice quickly ran to my side.**

**"Are you alright?" She said as she looked me over. "It looks like we made it just in time for the party." **

**I winked at her. "I had everything under control. I was about to inflict some major damage when you barged in." Alice gave me a oh really look, which I just waved off. **

**Alice and I were fighting back to back willing Drakes guard to give us more. I could see Henry through the window rushing towards us with rage in his eyes. Behind him were Emmett and Jasper, they broke through the glass and started to fight. They injured or killed most of the males immediately while Alice and I finished off two of the females. I was so busy fighting I didn't notice Edward and Drake had gone missing, until I heard more glass break. **

**I ran toward the sound as fast as I could. I had to make sure Edward was alright, if Drake hurt him I wouldn't be able to live with myself. They were combating under the moonlight. I could see blood falling from Edward's right eye and a few scratches on his back and chest. Drake looked pretty beat up but I wasn't concerned with him. They were both yelling something derogatory at each other. **

**"Give it up Edward, I don't want to have to kill you over a girl," Drake said like they had been friends for years.**

**"I would proudly die for Bella, she isn't just any girl." Edward's words pulled at my heart. **

**Drake laughed something wicked, "I am so happy you said that. I will take great satisfaction in knowing I killed you be cause of your pride for your princess."**

**I watched as they continually pummeled each other, neither of them taking a breath. They were both covered in one another's blood. There was now an audience around us, cheering on either side. I couldn't stand it any longer, this had to stop. I stood very still willing my mind to stop both of them before they collided again. It worked because I heard a hushed awe and a few profanities from Drake. **

**"This has to end now. You can't keep on fighting like this." My voice cracked when I spoke. **

**I let them both back down on the ground. All around me was silent; I didn't think my actions were very profound. And then I realized it wasn't me. I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I looked up into my fathers loving eyes. He and my uncles floated in through the crowd. **

**"Your Princess has spoken. You will end this imprudence at once." My Uncle ****Vlad's**** words were stern. "Drake, my son, what grief and shame you bring to our family. Bella is your cousin you should be happy for her. Instead, you insult her crown by trying to hurt her."**

**Drake tried to protest. "But, father…" his father just held up a hand to silence him. **

**"There will be no further discussion of this matter and no more blood will be shed. Any violation from either party will end in banishment or death." ****Vlad**** said with insistence. **

**Drake stomped off, with what was left of his guard following him. The crowd was thinning, all returning to their rooms. I gave my father a reassuring smile as I knelt down next to Edward. His wounds would heal, they weren't very deep, but he would have some nice sized bruises for a while. I was hesitant to touch him. Even though I knew he still loved me I didn't want to act hastily. He stared at me intensely, I couldn't look away. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me down. I melted under his touch instantly. "Edward, I am so sorry. I didn't mean…" his lips were on mine smothering me. **

**He shushed me. "Don't, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am here now and I love you. We have each other and that's all we will ever need." **

**I felt dry tears welling up in my eyes again. My chest was thirsty for air, I felt like a child in his arms. "I love you Edward Cullen," was all I could say. **

**He giggled softly, holding me tighter. "I know, and I love you too."**

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. The best way to do this is to REVIEW!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the great reviews! I am so lucky to have wonderful readers like you. This is the last chapter of Royal Blood; I will post an epilogue in a few days so please look for it. I want to give thanks again to my wicked amazing beta, Monkey-en-TuTu! Alex you are a life saver! Please let her know what a terrific job she's done. Also I just wanted to say thanks to my two best friends, Maria and Capu, for listening to me and helping me through my writers block. Love ya!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Bliss**

**It has been two days since our altercation with Drake. He left yesterday morning shortly after his father's dismissal. I was almost sad to see him go, he was so livid when he left, so defeated and so miserable. I could only hope that he will find love and that she will be able to still his wild heart. My thoughts were swirling through my mind as I waited for Edwards return from hunting this morning. **

**Here waiting patiently in my hyacinth blue spring dress, a vintage 1950's Audrey Hepburn style. I only know this cause Alice was jumping up and down hysterically when I pulled it out of my armoire. **

_Flashback_

**Alice yelled, "Oh my heavens Bella! That dress is divine, you must wear it. Edward is going to love it on you. In fact it's just perfect for what he's…" She stopped short when Rosalie's hand smacked right across her mouth.**

**I stared at both of them my eyes opened wide. "What? It's perfect for what he's…?" I asked with pure curiosity. **

"**Wonderful! Now you've done it, Alice. Edward is going to be so mad at you when he finds out you opened your big mouth again." Rosalie was scolding Alice.**

**Alice turned her head back towards me ignoring Rosalie's rambling. "It's a surprise Bella. I can't tell you anymore than I have or it will spoil everything. So go get cleaned up and dressed." She handed me the dress and shoved me into the bathroom. **

**Just before I heard the door lock she said, "Edward said he'd meet you under the archway in the garden, have fun!" **

_(End flashback)_

**So here I lay under a large marble archway in the garden, my fingers gracefully stirring the flowers beneath them. The archway was covered in a rainbow of flowers shimmering in the trickling sunlight. This place was mesmerizing beyond imagination, a sanctuary, my home away from home. The sun was slowly setting; I could see the moon trying to peer through the summer clouds. **

"**Umm…twilight my favorite time of day," Edward whispered breathlessly at my neck. "You look lovely tonight."**

**I just smiled, lying very still as he bent down beside me. I opened my mouth to speak but his finger stopped me, as his other hand trailed down my neck. Every touch sent a tingling sensation throughout my body. He started humming an enticing melody, it was so pure. I felt like he was bewitching me. My hands fell to my side lying against the flowers idly. **

"**Seduction is a dangerous game you know?" my voice was soft and tempting.**

**Edward looked into my eyes, Dangerous huh?" His lips were taking over where his hands left off, **"**I think I'll take my chances. Besides, I have a sick intuition that you are finding delight in my seduction." His face lit up with his crooked smile.**

**My cheeks flushed, "You may be right Mr. Cullen. I believe I am enjoying your enchantment."**

"**I think you're enchanting." He said as he leaned down to meet my lips with his own. This kiss was different, like he needed to kiss me to survive. His hand wrapped around my waist, lifting my body slightly off of the bench beneath me. His legs straddled mine, a strange moan irrupted from my throat, and I felt him smile under our kisses. He lifted me up into his arms holding me tight against his sculpted chest, a welcoming break from our heated moment.**

"**Bella, would you walk with me?" He held out an arm.**

"**I'd love to," I replied taking his arm in mine.**

**He started leading me towards the beach. The sky was clear, no clouds in sight. I saw a light flickering in the distance, was someone out there? We were getting closer and I noticed a blanket was laid out on the ground. There were hundreds of lights glistening in the moonlight, I could see now that they were leading to the blanket. The smell of freesia hit my senses they were scattered all along the path of lights. I glanced up at Edward he was smiling my favorite crooked smile. He delicately left a trail of kisses in my hair. We reached the blanket and he pulled me down into his lap.**

"**I love you, Bella," his words sang to me like a lullaby. "When I first looked into your eyes I saw heaven, you are an angel glowing in my darkened sky. You are my soul that once was lost, you are my destiny fulfilled." **

**My dead heart was throbbing within my chest; his words were saturated with love. I opened my mouth to speak but he held a finger to my lips shaking his head from side to side.**

"**Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" He asked lovingly.**

**I didn't have to think twice I threw my arms around his neck pulling him closer. "Yes! Of course I will. I love you!" I said and then engulfed his lips with my own. **

**I felt his smile under my lips again, "I love you too," he said sweetly. **

**I was so entranced I didn't even notice the ring gleaming under the starlight. It was so perfect, a single round diamond floating above sapphire, and topaz gems. He placed it on my finger, passionately placing kisses along my fingers. At this moment I knew that we would live happily ever after.**

* * *

**Norwich Castle, England**

**6 months later…**

"**I can't believe this day is finally here." Alice cried.**

**I smiled up at her, having a new sense of déjà vu, at the sight of her curling my chocolate tresses. "It seems like it took us years just to find the perfect dress," I said sitting patiently in the chair. **

**Sophie laughed at my remark, "It only took so long because some of us are hard to please." She was making faces at Alice and Rosalie behind their backs. **

"**You take that back, Sophie!" Alice exclaimed, "I'm not hard to please; I just wanted the finest for my future sister."**

**Sophie was right, it was a long six months and Alice is very hard to please when it comes to fashion. I tried on hundreds of dresses in hundreds of stores from Milan to L.A. nothing was good enough. When we finally found my dress, it was perfect. I knew it from the first moment I saw it on the mannequin in the window. We stumbled upon the boutique in Paris by pure luck. Sophie asked the shop owner in French if I could try on the dress. You see it had a sold sign pinned to its sash. He agreed willingly after Rosalie flashed him a suggestive smile. Again I was crammed into another dressing room with 3 overly finicky vampires. Once I was dressed, I stepped onto the carpeted platform in front of three mirrors. There I stood in a mermaid style, strapless silk and taffeta wedding dress. It was narrow with a body-hugging bodice that flowed dramatically at the knee. We accented it with a soft azure blue satin sash to accentuate my waist. The four of us stood in front of the mirror today just like we did then.**

**The three of them were smiling brightly at me, if we could cry tears would be pouring like rain. They looked sensational in their matching azure blue dresses. The cute bubble hem, made the short dresses look amazing. They showed off their flawlessly sculpted shoulders with a strapless flat taffeta and matching azure sash, which is neatly tied in a bow on their left hips.**

"**Wow!" Rosalie gave me a small hug, "You look exquisite Bella."**

"**Thank you. I was just thinking the same thing about the three of you. I couldn't have done any of this without my best friends," I said with sincerity, grinning from ear to ear.**

**There was a light knock on the door. "Bella it's time darling are you ready?" my mother asked as she walked in the room. "Oh my, you look incredible." She touched my now flushed cheek; her words seemed caught in her throat. "My little princess is getting married." **

**I hugged my mother intensely, finally taking in the reality of her words. After today I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen and not just my parents little girl. I wanted to comfort her and assure her I'd always be here, "I will always be your little princess and you will always be my mom." She tightened our hug for a brief moment and straightened herself out. **

**Clearing her throat she said. "Shall we? We mustn't keep Edward waiting any longer. He has been pacing in the garden for the last three hours. He is making our guests nervous." **

**I couldn't help but laugh at this. Just outside my door my father was waiting, he looked a bit peakish, even for a vampire. His eyes widened with a charming smile. "Bella, you look beautiful." I stood on my tip toes to give him a peck on the cheek. **_I love you too, daddy! _

**He escorted me down to the garden, it was simply enchanting. Sparkling lights adorned the trees and topiaries along a path which led to an iron gazebo. The gazebo was dripping in candles and fresh freesia. Music began to play; I stopped breathing when I recognized the tune. It was the same sweet lullaby Edward had hummed to me under the archway in Volterra. I watched as my bridesmaids walked towards their mates, waiting anxiously for my turn. I could see Edward as we rounded the corner. He was striking beyond belief, in a simple black tuxedo; I always loved how the deep black contrasted against his pale features. His eyes fixed on mine; they were glittering gold in the twilight. I couldn't help but smile intensely feeling the warmth from his stare. He smiled back giving me a little wink.**

**I was pulled out of my daze when my father spoke beside me. "Her mother and I do." He shook Edward's hand. **_I give you my most prized possession, please take care of her. _**My father's words moved clearly through our minds.**

**Edward gave a slight nod in reply and took my hand in his. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You look just as I've imagined you would, **_**heavenly**_**. I still can't believe that god has given me an angel." **

**I blushed fiercely, "He only gives special gifts to those he loves." I said blowing him a small kiss.**

**We looked up at Carlisle who was conducting the ceremony. "We welcome everyone tonight, to share in the joyous union of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. This lovely couple has chosen to write their own vows and would like to share them with us tonight. Carlisle motioned for Edward to start.**

"**Isabella**, **I still remember the very first time I lost myself in your eyes. You captivated me from the very start. I was pulled into the power and determination of your soul. At that moment, I knew my life had just begun with you. You are an angel that delivered me from my despair and freed my soul to love. Today I offer you my everlasting love and devotion. I give you myself in this journey of love, life and eternity." **

**He placed the ring on my finger, sealing his vows with a kiss. Carlisle cleared his throat giving Edward a disapproving nod. I just blushed and took Edward's hands in mine.**

"**Edward, you have captured my heart and my soul. In your arms I am comforted with an overwhelming sense of home. From the moment my eyes met yours, I knew you were my prince. I am forever yours; you have proven to me that true love exists. I vow to show you the depth of my fervor every day, in every way, as I give myself to you in this journey of love, life and eternity."**

**Alice handed me Edward's ring and I placed the matching band on his finger. **

**Carlisle spoke happily, "You may now kiss the bride." **

**Edward's lips were on mine before Carlisle could say kiss. He pulled me in and dipped me back. Our guests irrupted in applause and laughter. **

"**It is with great pleasure that I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" Carlisle voice was filled with admiration for his son.**

**We walked down the aisle together hand in hand, greeting family and friends on both sides. Esme and Carlisle embraced us both in happy congratulations. Next in line were my parents who couldn't stop sobbing with joy. The evening was perfect, a real fairytale ending.**

**Edward entwined his arms around my waist. "What are you thinking?" he asked.**

**I placed both hands on his chest, sending him an innocent smile, "I am thinking that wishes really do come true." I kissed him lovingly on his lips. **

"**And you are everything I've wished for." He breathed on my lips before his kisses enveloped me.**

* * *

**I will try to add links to my profile so you can see Bella's wedding gown and her bridesmaids dresses.**

**Thanks again...please review! **


	11. Epilogue

**Here it is the final chapter to Royal Blood. It has been a true pleasure writing this fanfic. I just want to give a big thanks to all of you, who reviewed and enjoyed my story. Please give a huge round of thanks to my beta, Monkey-en-TuTu! My story would have been unreadable without you. Thanks for all your help and input! I hope you all enjoy the end.**

**Let me hear from you!!!**

**Epilogue**

**Miracles**

**5 years later…**

"**Put him down right now! You know better, we don't use our powers like that," I yelled from across the yard.**

"**But Drake started it first," The little boy with messy chocolate brown hair whined.**

**Drake pouted, "Did not!"**

"**Did too!" the little boy screamed.**

**An attractive little girl with long curly auburn hair was giggling as she swung upside down on the swing.**

**I stood up placing my hands on my hips to show them I was boss. "Masen, what did mommy tell you about using your powers on your cousin?" **

**Masen peered up to look at me through his thick black eyelashes. "I don't know," he said shyly.**

"**I know, I know…ask me mommy ask me!" The little girl said as she swung upside down on a swing.**

"**Lily darling I know you know but I'd like Masen to tell mommy," I said in a motherly tone. **

**I looked back over to Masen and said; "Now honey, we need to be nice when we play. You should share your toys and only use your powers when necessary."**

**His expression was priceless I could see his father in him, "Daddy told me to stand up to Drake, that he is just a big bully like his dad."**

**I was completely appalled, "EDWARD!!!" I yelled so loud the ground rumbled.**

**Edward appeared in front of me in a flash. "Yes my love you called for me?" He tried to calm me down with his smooth words. **

**My face was bright red with anger "How could you teach our son to be mean to his cousin? They are just little kids, they need to learn to share and play together." I took a moment to breathe, "And now Drake is going to go home and tell his dad that you said he was a bully."**

"**But I didn't say that darling. What I said was he is a big bully just like his father!" Edward smiled proudly.**

**Lily and Masen fell to the ground laughing and Drake ran in the house sniveling.**

**I sent Edward an evil glare, "Are you happy now?" I stomped off after little Drake to console him. **

"**I can't believe after all these years my husband still likes to taunt Drake. And now he does it through his son? Does he want to start a war?" I was unloading everything on Alice.**

"**Bella you know he is just teasing, it's all in good fun." Alice gave me a wink. "Besides I don't see any real danger when Drake tells his dad."**

"**Thank goodness, I'd hate for all our progress to go down the drain because Edward can't keep his mouth shut." I said with small reluctance. **

**I couldn't help but remember how this all started. It was only four years ago when we received a royal invitation for Drake's wedding. We were shocked to say the least. Our families haven't spoken since The Gathering in Volterra a year before. We graciously replied with news of our attending. We thought this would be as good a time as any to reconcile our differences. Their wedding was beautiful, not as beautiful as ours but they didn't need to know that. **

**My mother and my aunt locked in a long hug, it was filled with I'm sorry, and it's my fault, no it wasn't your fault and so on and so forth. My father, the gentle kind man he is, gave Uncle Vlad a warm hand shake and they were back to normal. As for us and Drake, well I made Edward congratulate him and I gave him my best wishes. Since then we have been on much better terms. About 6 months later Drake was blessed with a son, Drake Vlad Dracul IV. We were even asked to be his god parents, it was an honor and needless to say, a huge surprise. Edward thought it was just a way for Drake to keep us close. You know, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer" type of thing. **

**Life was going along perfectly fine when I started to get sick. I wasn't even sure how it happened, but Carlisle said we were expecting. And it wasn't just one little miracle but two. Edward of course was ecstatic; he couldn't believe he was given the chance to be a father. A few months later I gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, both had the same beautiful pallor to their skin. Masen Anthony Cullen was born first, he was so small and precious. He had a full head of brown hair his style already reflected his fathers, messy. He looked a lot like his father with those emerald green eyes. I had a feeling I was going to have to keep an eye on him. Lily Allison Cullen came shortly after, she looked like a tiny angel. Her vibrant auburn hair laid in smalls curls on her head. Her cheeks were even rosy like mine. She had similar features to her brother but in a soft girly way and her eyes were a sparkling blue. They were absolutely perfect and now our family felt truly complete.**

**Later that evening…**

"**Do you forgive me? I shouldn't have acted that way in front of the children," Edward whispered against my back.**

**He was doing it again, anytime I was upset with him, he would come in and melt away my anger. Well I wasn't giving in so easily. I didn't move a muscle and I didn't say a word I just sat there in silence. **

**He knew I was playing hard. "You know I was just joking around. You can't stay mad at me forever," he said as he caressed my thigh and kissed my neck.**

**I felt myself giving into his ways. How did he do that? "Yes I can," I stuttered out. **

**He inched his body closer to mine sending his sweet breath my way. "Bella please forgive me. I promise to never do it again." **

**He was too close I couldn't think clearly. I couldn't hold back any longer. I gave in falling back into his loving arms. He kissed me fervently, whispering in my mind. **_Sweet victory_**! I gave him a little nibble on his bottom lip and he just smiled. **

"**You are such a cheater," I said sending him a sensuous wink.**

**A playful growl escaped his lips as he pounced, throwing me back on the bed. "It's not cheating my love, it's just clever manipulation."**

**He kissed me again, his hands were roaming freely. The warm touch made my toes curl up in sweet happiness, I cried with satisfaction. His was using his teeth to undo my shirt and…! **

"**Daddy, stop hurting mommy!" Masen's little voice yelled. **

**Edward fell flat on top of me, cursing through my mind. "Masen didn't daddy tell you about knocking when you come to our room?" Edward said a bit frustrated.**

**I pushed him off of me and put out my hands so Masen would join us on the bed. Lily was already jumping on her daddy and trying to tickle him.**

"**I did knock daddy, but then I heard mommy scream and I just came in," his little eyes were filled with concern. **

"**Don't you worry baby, mommy is okay. Daddy was just playing a little game," I smiled reassuringly at the kids and gave Edward a little wink. **

"**Will you tell us a story Daddy?" Lily asked as she jumped up and down on our bed. **

"**Yes please tell us the story of the beautiful princess and her evil cousin," Masen said clapping his hands together.**

**Lily's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh yes, that one daddy, and tell us about the handsome prince who saved her."**

**I just couldn't help but laugh. "So this is the story you've been telling them? I can't wait to hear this one, please go on."**

**Edward gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and began his story. "Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess named Isabella…"**

**The End**


End file.
